Pernikahan
by siucchi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya dinikahkan dengan seorang wanita kaya raya-sebut saja Bunga. / Para ksatria Generation of Homosexual melancarkan berbagai serangan untuk menggagalkannya. / [Kuroko x OC] [GoM x Kuroko] / Rate : aman untuk semua golongan (harusnya) / RnR? XD


Siang itu matahari bersinar lebih cerah dari biasanya. Hari indah bagi setiap makhluk yang merasakan. Sepoi angin yang membawa harum jajaran bunga di taman, gelak tawa ibu-ibu penggosip dipinggir jalan, kumbang kecil yang menari dipucuk daun hijau, segala sesuatu menikmati nyamannya tinggal di bumi.

Setidaknya, itulah yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Kalau bukan karena takdir yang menuntun ibunya untuk menyerahkan sebuah benda terkutuk, Kise Ryouta tak perlu nangis bawang. Lima menit yang lalu ia mengontak seluruh sahabat seperjuangan atas bencana yang baru saja menimpa mereka.

Diatas meja serpihan kertas berserakan, sejumlah remahannya jatuh menimpa lantai marmer. Setiap mata warna-warni menatapnya tajam. Benda itu adalah kertas keramat betuliskan nama seorang kawan yang lebih dari gebetan. Seseorang yang selalu mereka impikan untuk menapaki masa depan bersama.

Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Siapa yang menyangka waktu akan mengkhianati kelima pria yang sedang menghadiri konferensi meja bundar di kediaman Kise. Dulu mereka berjanji akan selalu mengabari keadaan masing-masing, sampai punya sepuluh cucu juga tetap harus berkabar. Boro punya cucu, deket sama cewek aja ogah. Biar kata orang mereka tampan ngalahin para aktor GGS, dah mereka mah apa atuh. Ditolak tujuh ratus kali sama kekasih idaman—yang notabenenya cowok tulen—aja masih belum nyerah.

Terdengar isakan tangis dari lelaki tampan, dikenal sebagai artis yang sedang naik daun. Sungguhan naik daun, apalagi debut video klip pertamanya yang berjudul 'Cintaku terbang dibawa angin' berkisah seorang vokalis menapaki tangga berupa dedaunan seperti di film Haci anak yang sebatang kara, pergi mencari ibunya.

Kemudian lenguhan frustasi dari pria gagah berkulit gelap muncul. Salah satu tangannya ditumpu keatas sofa. Dari luar kelihatan keren, tapi dalamnya kretek.

Tidak biasa bagi pria bersurai hijau melempar boneka kodok- _lucky_ _itemnya_ jauh-jauh. Padahal Oha Asa bilang Cancer menduduki peringkat pertama hari ini, tapi apa? Pehape. Aku tuh gabisa diginiin.

Tumpukan bungkus makanan didalam plastik tidak disentuh. Sejak membaca isi kertas-yang sudah tak berbentuk diatas meja-pria bersurai ungu janda itu tak menyentuh lagi belanjaannya. Padahal niatnya mau bagi-bagi makanan menjelang bulan puasa, tapi tiba-tiba mood hilang.

Pelaku eksekusi kertas malang menyelipkan sebuah gunting disakunya. Tidak terlihat depresi mau pun frustasi. Ia hanya berdeham pelan, lalu mengomando. "Kita harus siapkan rencana."

.

.

.

 **Kurobas Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pernikahan written by siucchi**

 **Dedicated for ciway ciway cuman sementara**

 **Warning : Bahasa (sedikit) kasar, OOC, garing, sampah XD**

 **Rating aman untuk semua golongan (harusnya)**

.

.

.

Tersebutlah seorang lelaki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya Mencari Pasangan Hidup-tinggal disebuah rumah yang tidak mewah, namun cukup asri untuk taman bermain anak-anak. Setiap hari halaman yang dipenuhi rumput dengan kolam ikan disudut pagar kayunya selalu kedatangan anak kecil dari berbagai penjuru. Dari mainan bola-bolaan, sampai bola sungguhan. Kuroko sampai beli enjot-enjotan untuk memuaskan para bocah.

Dimana ketika takdir menggariskan bahwa, seorang wanita cantik jelita bernama 'Bunga Mawar'-sebut saja begitu, datang untuk menjemput adiknya yang suka keluyuran.

Konon katanya, keluarga Mawar tujuh keturunan punya harta bejibun banyaknya. Cabang perusahaannya ada dimana-mana. Sebagai anak pertama dan beranjak dewasa, Mawar diberkahi warisan berupa posisi direktur untuk menggantikan ayahnya. Karena merasa tidak mampu, jadilah wanita itu meminta untuk dicarikan pasangan hidup yang jujur dan setia.

Bulan berganti tahun. Kunjungan ke rumah sederhana Kuroko menciptakan sebuah momentum indah yang takkan dilupakan. Nyonya Kuroko-yang sudah menjadi sahabat gosip dikala suka mau pun duka, berniat membantu Mawar keluar dari kesulitan. Mencarikannya pasangan hidup.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak yang patuh pada ayahanda dan ibunda ratu. Titah mereka adalah kewajiban. Dari pada harus menanggung dosa sebagai Kuroko Kundang, lebih baik cari aman. Ia dijodohkan dengan seorang putri direktur perusahaan yang cukup terkemuka di muka bumi.

Waktu yang singkat untuk pedekate, dan ibunda ratu sangat semangat sampai sudah menyiapkan undangan.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah undangan kutukan tersebut datang ke kediaman Kise. Sudah tiga hari kelima pria tamvan tidak beranjak. Kedua saudara perempuan Kise sampai simpati memberi mereka makan dan tempat tinggal.

Ditinggal kawin, sakitnya dimana?

Dimana-mana.

Tersebutlah kelima ksatria berkuda lumping berjuluk Generation of Homosexual berkumpul untuk bermusyawarah mengenai sesuatu yang sangat penting setara antara hidup dan mati.

"Ini terlalu sulit... aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup menanggung beban ini-ssu..." Kise Ryouta masih menangis meski air matanya sudah habis.

Biasanya Aomine Daiki akan menendangnya, lalu mengejek ke-lebay-an Kise, tapi kali ini ia hanya mendecih.

Intensitas menaikkan kacamata untuk Midorima Shintarou meningkah pesat. Entah untuk menenangkan diri, atau sebagai pengalih perhatian biar tidak ketahuan galau.

Tidak mungkin makhluk hidup dapat mendengar bunyi perut Murasakibara Atsushi. Jeritan menahan lapar, sungguh mustahil untuk titan ungu sebagai senior ahli gizi.

Akashi Seijuurou berusaha stay cool. Dari semua fantasi yang pernah ada, ia tak pernah menyangka endingnya akan begini. Dulu SMP, jatuh cinta sama Kuroko pada pandangan pertama. SMA, rela ninggalin Kyoto tiap minggu untuk ketemu si jabang laki. Pas kuliah, nolak kuliah di luar negri biar bisa ketemu itu bidadara terus. Eh pas udah kerja, niatnya lagi nyiapin hadiah-hadiah buat ngebahagiain mereka pas udah nikah nanti, malah ditinggal duluan.

Pintu diketuk, seorang gadis bersurai pink masuk. Ia meletakkan sejumlah map diatas meja, lalu mengambil posisi duduk diantara Aomine dan Midorima.

"Momoicchi cepat juga, hiks." dalam sapanya, ada sesengguk.

"Kalau Ki-chan menangis terus, aku juga sedih," sebagai gadis paling menawan seantereo Generation of Homosexual-dan yang paling cinta mati pada Kuroko Tetsuya, Satsuki Momoi tak bisa tinggal diam.

Akashi meraih salah satu map cokelat, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Bunga Mawar putri pertama direktur perusahaan lemper yang sedang maju-majunya sekarang ini. Persentase kenaikan penjualan di berbagai daerah membuat lemper buatan perusahaan itu semakin terkenal. Kabarnya, direktur X sedang terkena penyakit, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mewariskan perusahaannya ke Bunga. Tapi Bunga tidak bisa mengurusnya sendirian. Dia-" Momoi menjeda penjelasannya, sambil menyeka mata, disertai sesenggukan, "ingin menikahi Tetsu-kun, hiks,"

Kise beranjak untuk menepuk bahu Momoi. Keduanya saling menguatkan.

Midorima menahan nafas, menelan ludah.

Apa daya, telur sudah di dadar. Membangun rumah tangga masa depan damai sentosa sejahtera bersama Kuroko Tetsuya sama mustahilnya seperti bergerak dengan kecepatan 20 Mach sambil muntahin Rasengan.

Aomine memukul meja, "Dasar Bunga bangke sialan! Beraninya dia ngerebut Tetsu dari gue!"

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan direktur perusahaan ini, dia teman ayahku," ujar Akashi ganti menatap kawan seperjuangan. "Perusahaan ini hampir menyamai Akashi Corp., tapi masih di level bawah. Soalnya produk Akashi Corp. bukan hanya lemper saja. Ada sosis solo, sosis bakar, sosis-"

"Aku mau sosis..." Murasakibara buka mulut akhirnya.

Midorima menaikkan kacamata, "Diam, kau tidak akan memakannya, kan? Sekarang tubuhmu kurusan."

Biar kata pria berkacamata ini Tsundere, jauh dalam hatinya ia sungguh peka. Perhatian pada lingkungan sekitar.

"Tunggu, Aominecchi! Kurokocchi milikku! Jangan seenaknya huweee...!"

"Apa maksudnya itu, Ki-chan?! Jelas Tetsu-kun suka denganku!"

"Kurokocchi tidak pernah bilang suka dengan Momoicchi, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?! Mana mungkin suka dengan Ki-chan, kan?! Tetsu-kun straight garis keras!"

"Oi, berhentilah bertengkar sia-sia. Yang sahabatan sama dia sejak SMP memangnya siapa? Aomine Daiki, ingat nama itu. Ini, yang ini orangnya, hoi," Aomine menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, akulah yang pertama menemukan kemampuannya. Sudah jelas dia milikku. Lagipula kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama." ada cemburu terselubung dalam kalimat Akashi.

"Sudah hentikan, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Midorima beserta aura kegantengannya menengahi. Ia menaikkan kacamata, "Tadi katanya kita mau susun strategi, kan? Bukannya aku peduli, nanodayo."

"Yey... aku akan menghancurkan acara pernikahan Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara terlalu malas untuk ikutan siaga, harusnya.

Akashi mengambil alih komando dan memimpin konferensi. Berdiskusi mengenai pelaksanaan penghancuran upacara pernikahan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan Rafflesia Arnoldi.

Pendapat pertama berasal dari Akashi. "Kita butuh bom, granat, gergaji mesin untuk persiapannya. Yang lain?"

"Petasan kretek, petasan korek juga untuk pengalih perhatian-ssu!" sahut Kise antusias.

"Tali, rantai, borgol," sahut Aomine, yang entah kenapa kelihatannya malah S&M play. Tidak, benda itu dicetuskan karena ia bekerja sebagai polisi.

"Aku akan berikan lucky item-ku, nanodayo. Aku akan mengajaknya bicara." Midorima sungguh bijaksana. Ada gosip popularitas akan segera dikalahkannya.

"Aku akan beli maiubou rasa tomat. Itu kesukaan Kurokocchi..." Murasakibara bersandar.

"Ka-kalian..." sebagai satu-satunya gadis yang paling normal, Momoi dipaksa bingung. Akashi terima-terima saja pendapat mereka. Tapi dirinya keberatan. Sebab Satsuki Momoi mengajukan, "Aku akan memberikan Tetsu-kun es krim, agar ia ingat ketika kami jatuh cinta dahulu." dan itu memang wajar dibanding pendapat yang lain.

Seperti yang diketahui dengan pasti, Kuroko Tetsuya itu lurus. Straight samar-samar. Dibanding kelima pria tamvan tersebut, Momoi lah yang paling bebas memeluk Kuroko. Kise tahan banting ditolak berkali-kali ketika berusaha menerjang. Aomine dijauhi karena digosipi sebagai lelaki yang paling nempel dengan Kuroko. Murasakibara diketusi karena diduga ambigu bilang-bilang ingin menghancurkan-padahal jelas ketahuan modusnya ingin membelai kepala Kuroko. Midorima sok-sok-an Tsundere dan itu membuat Kuroko enggan bicara banyak padanya. Akashi juga sama, beratus kali menggoda dan merayu Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi tak satu pun ampuh.

Meski begitu, semua sayang Kuroko.

.

.

.

Nyonya Kuroko kelewat semangat. Jalan-jalan muterin ruangan layaknya naga kelaparan. Berkali-kali menjelaskan pada anak tercintanya isi gedung yang akan dijadikan tempat resepsi. Kuroko pening, tapi wanita cantik jelita, Bunga-san menggenggam telapak tangannya. Sunggingan kecil terulas di bibir Kuroko.

Melihat anaknya dilanda cinta, Nyonya Kuroko menutup mulut sambil sesekali mengalih pandang. Bolehlah ibunda ratu bersikap begitu kalau sudah tak punya kerutan di kulit wajah. Tapi Kuroko tak ingin berpikir hal jelek, sebab ia anak yang berbakti pada orang tua.

Bunga-san mengajaknya mengobrol, mengatakan bahwa si calon istri mengundang kawan-kawannya di seluruh penjuru dunia untuk datang. Kuroko mendengarkan dengan khusyuk. Teringatnya, setelah mengirim undangan ke Kise dan mencoba mengabari kawan-kawan yang lain via telepon, tak ada yang merespon.

Tapi Kuroko tahu, mereka akan datang.

H-2 resepsi pernikahan antara Kuroko Tetsuya dan Bunga Rafflesia.

.

.

.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhnya. Pasti."

"Kita sungguhan pakai bom, Akashicchi? Entah kenapa kita semakin seperti teroris."

"Ternyata ente pengecut ya, Kise. We rela jadi teroris yang penting Tetsu selamat dari duri bunga bangkhai."

"Aominecchi bilang apa?! Aku ini pahlawan pemberani yang datang untuk menyelamatkan Kurokocchi dari belenggu hawa nafsu para maho! Aominecchi tak pantas bicara begitu karena Kurokocchi anti sama Aominecchi!"

"Apa lu kata?! Ada juga elu yang dijijay-in sama dia! Meluk-meluk gajelas, ih!"

Mengabaikan pertengkaran, Midorima menaikkan kacamata. "Tindakan kriminal hukumannya penjara. Tapi kalau kalian maksa, apa boleh buat, nodayo."

"Huh, daku benci si Bunga-bungaan itu! Liat aja, Tetsu-kun bakalan untuk daku seorang!" Momoi galak seketika.

"Baik, kita bergerak sekarang. Jangan mengacau. Aku dan Shintarou akan menyamar sebagai pendekor ruangan untuk survey. Setelah mendapat denah, kita akan siapkan jebakannya. Lusa, Daiki dan Ryouta akan memasang 'itu' dibawah kursi mempelai. Juga, penggagalan ijab qobul bergantung pada kalian. Atsushi, kuserahkan pengalih perhatian padamu." kanjeng Akashi Seijuurou bertitah.

Para Nyai memberi hormat pada yang mulia. Melepas kepergian kanjeng Akashi beserta pelayannya Midorima.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya-chan? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu..."

Kuroko Tetsuya melipat sisi kanan atas kertas, menutup buku setelah menandai halaman. "Tidak kok. Ada apa, Bunga-san?"

"Hari ini ada kiriman paket aneh lagi kerumahku..."

Intonasi sebrang berubah pelan. Kuroko beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengunci pintu, lalu merespon dengan berbisik, "Lagi?"

"Maaf aku belum mengatakannya padamu... aku takut kamu khawatir..."

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis, "Justru seperti itulah yang membuatku khawatir. Kalau Bunga-san sudah siap, cerita saja padaku."

Terdengar helaan nafas. "Tiga hari yang lalu, kurir mengirim paket kerumahku, pengirim tanpa nama, tanpa alamat. Isinya pisau daging yang lumayan besar. Dua hari yg lalu, paket yang sama, isinya lima kotak P3K. Kemarin, isinya boneka vodoo. Hari ini, selembar surat bertulis 'MATI' dengan tinta merah. Aku takut..."

.

.

.

 **Kise** **Ryouta** create a group

 **Kise** **Ryouta** added **Kuroko** **Tetsuya**

 **Kise** **Ryouta** removed **Kuroko** **Tetsuya**

 **Kise** **Ryouta** Wedeh hampir aja, salah nginvite

 **Kise** **Ryouta** added **Aomine** **Daiki**

 **Kise** **Ryouta** added **Akashi** **Seijuurou**

 **Kise** **Ryouta** added **Midorima** **Shintarou**

 **Kise** **Ryouta** added **Murasakibara** **Atsushi**

 **Kise** **Ryouta** added **Satsuki** **Momoi**

 **Kise** **Ryouta** change group name to **GGS** ( **Ganteng** **Ganteng** **joneS** )

 **Aomine** **Daiki** Tes

 **Aomine** **Daiki** changed name to **Aomine** **gak** **Aho**

 **Nyi** **Akashi** **Kidul** changed name to **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta**

 **Murasakibara** **Atsushi** changed name to **makananenak** ( **dot** ) **com**

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** changed name to **Bukan** **Tsundere**

 **Satsuki** **Momoi** anoo-nama kalian berubah... kurasa aku harus reboot hape. Brb yah

 **Kise** **Ryouta** changed **GGS** ( **Ganteng** **Ganteng** **joneS** ) to **Plis** **ini** **bukan** **ajang** **pamer** **nama** **samaran**

 **Kise** **Ryouta** changed name to **Kise** **Perawan** **Chibichibi**

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** changed **Plis** **ini** **bukan** **ajang** **pamer** **nama** **saraman** to **Nama** **lo** **alay** **banget**

 **makananenak** ( **dot** ) **com** changed **Nama** **lo** **alay** **banget** to **Maiubou** **rasa** **tomat** **enak** **abis** **tjuy**

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** way maap maap banget nih way ya, kita tujuan bikin grup bukan buat kayak gini. Sori sori aja nih way kalo omongan gua bikin lu pada tersinggung. Maap maap aja nih yak

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** changed **Maiubou** **rasa** **tomat** **enak** **abis** **tjuy** to **Musyawarah** **Besar** **GGS**

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** ayo kita mulai

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** tadi abis survey, lumayan mewah. Shintarou kirim gambar denah yang kita bikin. Gercep

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** Langsung

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** nih ( _Picture_ )

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** wew lumayan mantep pestanya. Btw kalo kek gitu, rante ama borgol gua dipake buat apaan dong? gue gamau jadi sadisnya si bunga bangke

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** gue sadisnya Tetsuya. Tetsuya Maso gue. Titik

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** gabisa gitu dong!

 **Kise** **Perawan** **Chibichibi** KUROKOCCHI CUMA UNTUKKU DAN MILIKKU SEORANG APAAN SIH KALIAN T_T

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** kita gajadi pake bom gaes, berasa teroris

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** gue rela jadi teroris asal Tetsu bahagia

 **Kise** **Perawan** **Chibichibi** petasannya? Apasih Aominecchi

 **Kise** **Perawan** **Chibichibi** jelas jangan pakek bom lah! Entar malah butuh pemadam kebakaran makin tinggi budget kita yak. Kalian aja belum pada patungan buat kadonya si e.e itu!

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** gue udah enak aja

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** ah gitu doang jadi masalah. Berapa sih

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** inget siapa yang nombokin

 **Kise** **Perawan** **Chibihibi** gara-gara Aominecchi, kita low budget, hadiah terakhir jadinya cuma surat tok doang kan

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** asli gapapa Ryouta. Toh itu pake darah beneran. Woles, bilang aja kalo butuh biaya lagi. Betewe tadi gua dapet link dukun santet murah, pada mau pake kaga?

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** entar aja nyantetnya, jangan besok. Bukannya gua dukung supaya dia disantet sih, cuma, seenggaknya kasih dia waktu buat bahagia besok. Soalnya tanggal 30 februari aquarius di urutan atas

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** musyrik lu percaya gituan

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** Aomine zodiakmu di urutan atas juga, nomor dua

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** Okeh! Jalanin rencana sesuai hasil rapat kita kemaren aja! Pasti LANCAR! Keberuntungan berpihak pada gue

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** masalahnya, Aqurius yang menempati urutan pertama

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** gua bilang lu syirik bege percaya begituan

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** bawel lu anjer gasuka banget. Lu siapa? emak gua? pacar gua?

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** pacar? sori sori aja

 **Kise** **Perawan** **Chibichibi** emang Oha Asa buat tgl 30 udah disiarin, Midorimacchi? Sekarang kan masih tanggal 28

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** sumber terpercaya way

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** Momoi mana?

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** Mandi kali

 **Kise** **Perawan** **Chibichibi** tadi katanya reboot kan? Padahal hapenya baru beli kan. Cepet juga rusaknya. Emang jaman sekarang susah ya, teknologi canggih cepet rusak. Yang kuno buat ngebegal anjing aja masih bisa nyala-ssu!

 **makananenak** ( **dot** ) **com** Brb ya teman-teman, mau belanja dulu

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** Tunggu Atsushi! Kita mulai rapat penggagalan upacara pernikahan Tetsuya sekarang.

 **makananenak** ( **dot** ) **com** da aku mah apa atuh daritadi nungguin giliran mau makan udah mulai aja

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** akhirnya, lelah lah nungguin daritadi

 **Satsuki** **Momoi** Tes

 **Satsuki** **Momoi** gapapa ya kayak gini aja? Maap ya manteman, hapeku lagi error nih kayaknya. Nama kalian ganti ganti gitu, tapi gapapa, besok beli hape baru

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** Momoi, kita mulai rapatnya. Liat gambar denah diatas

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** pertama kita mulai dengan pengalih perhatian untuk membunuh mempelai wanita

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** yakeleus jangan langsung dibunuh lah, gile aje

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** karena gak mungkin salah satu dari kita nyamar pas hari H, jadi-Daiki kayak gini ya. Terus Shintarou kayak gitu. Ryouta kesini, Atsushi kesitu. Oke ya. Momoi juga begitu.

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** Apasih lu gajelas banget. Kayak gini gimana? Mana gua ngerti jelasin napa

 **Kise** **Perawan** **Chibichibi** Kesini ke hati Kurokocchi? Siap!

 **makananenak** ( **dot** ) **com** siap, Aka-chin

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** Hm...

 **Akashi** **Mencari** **Cinta** #IfYouKnowWhatIMean

 **Aomine** **gak** **Aho** oalah gitu, oke

 **Kise** **Perawan** **Chibichibi** ROGER!

 **makananenak** ( **dot** ) **com** serahkan padaku

 **Bukan** **Tsundere** baiklah, dimengerti.

 **Satsuki** **Momoi** Akashi-kun berbelit-belit, ternyata itu toh. Siap!

.

.

.

- _ **Hari**_ _**H**_. _**Gedung**_ _**milik**_ _**direktur**_ _**X**_. _**Feb**_ , _**30**_.-

Ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan. Semua orang memenuhi undangan untuk menyambutnya sebagai anggota baru keluara Bunga-san. Mendukungya agar bisa menjalani bisnis perusahaan dalam damai dan mendoakannya agar sukses dunia akhirat.

Sumpah setia akan dilaksanakan beberapa menit lagi. Latihan bicara sudah dilakukannya bersama ayahanda. Kuroko memantapkan hati.

Ia menoleh sekeliling, para kawan seperjuangan belum menampakkan diri. Kepala warna-warni itu mencolok, pasti mudah bagi Kuroko untuk menemukan mereka. Tapi apa daya, tak satu pun ada disana.

Berusaha positif, Kuroko yakin mereka akan datang. Tunggu, sebentar lagi.

.

"Saya terima nikahnya, Kuroko Tetsuya bin Kuroko dan Bunga Mawar-san bin X dengan seperangkat alat-lima kilo gram emas murni, dua mobil limousine putih-" Kuroko kaya mendadak.

Ia ingin melihat lima kepala pelangi ikut mengucap 'sah' ketika para hadirin bersorak. Tapi mereka tak disana. Tak satu pun.

.

Hari semakin siang, jangkrik tak bersuara, nyamuk tidak menampakkan diri, apalagi para curut yang sangat dinanti.

 _Kehadiran kalian sangat kutunggu, apakah yang sedang kalian lakukan? Aku disini tak bosan menatap keluar. Aku harap kalian sudi menjejakkan kaki disini, dan bahagia melihatku bersama Bunga-san._

Kuroko maso seketika.

"Tetsuya,"

Suara khas yang sangat dirindukannya. Milik Nyi Roro Akashi yang absolut, jelas dari intonasinya ketika memanggil. Dibelakangnya berdiri keempat sosok pelangi bagaikan peri tak bersayap.

Menunda cipika-cipiki dengan tamu lain, Kuroko langsung maju selangkah untuk menyambut tautan tangan Akashi. "Terimakasih sudah datang, semuanya."

"Tentu, kami pasti datang. Selamat, Tetsuya. Atas pernikahanmu."

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia rela Momoi dan Kise langsung menerjang. Murasakibara mengusap kepalanya, dan Midorima berdiri bersisian dengannya.

"Kurokocchi curang, setelah itu menikahlah denganku-ssu!" Kise merengek.

"Tetsu-kun, aku harap kamu bahagia..." Momoi nangis cabe.

"Tetsu, selamat berbahagia. Jangan lupakan aku." sahut Aomine menepuk pundaknya.

"Selamat, Kuroko." begitu singkat dari Midorima.

"Kuro-chin... aku ingin makan..." Murasakibara malah terpesona menatap jejeran meja dengan berbagai prasmanan diatasnya.

"Oh, iya. Teman-teman ayo makan dulu. Biar kutemani, kebetulan aku belum makan." sahut Kuroko lalu menoleh pada sang istri yang baru saja kelar melayani para tamu. "Bunga-san, aku ikut mereka sebentar, ya?"

Si wanita cantik jelita tersenyum, "Baiklah, Tetsuya-chan."

Keenam tamu spesial gigit lidah. Tetsuya-chan itu apa. Jenis abu gosok model baru?

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya. Kamu harus tetap disini untuk menyambut tamu." sahut Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Benar juga..." kemudian menoleh kearah istri. "Bunga-san duduk saja dulu, ya? Aku khawatir kalau kamu sampai kelelahan."

"Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku, darling."

Momoi mengepal tangan. Menggigit bibir.

Sakit, brok. Sakit.

"Kuroko," Midorima menyodorkan sebuah boneka rakun. "Ini adalah lucky itemku hari ini. Untukmu, selamat, ya."

"Terimakasih, Midorima-kun."

'Duar!'

'Tekkretekkretekretek'

"Kyaaaaah!"

"Apa itu?!"

Lalu disusul suara gemuruh diluar ruangan.

"Bunga-san!" Kuroko refleks melepas hadiah pemberian Midorima, dan menangkap tubuh sang istri yang baru saja terlempar dari kursi mempelai.

Penerangan padam. Setiap wanita menjerit.

Sejumlah cahaya mengisi panggung mempelai. Berasal dari tiga biji petasan disko.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi-ssu?!" Kise pura-pura bego.

"Tetsu! Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Ada apa ini, Tetsu?!" Aomine sok cemas.

"Tetsuya, tetaplah ditempat. Aku sudah minta Shintarou untuk pergi menemui petugas." Akashi perhatian maksimal.

Dalam gelap, Kuroko mendekap Bunga-san.

Setelah melirik, Akashi memasukkan tangannya kedalam jas, menekan tombol merah.

"Duar!"

Kali ini petasan mercon ditembakkan ke langit-langit. Dalam diam ia mengutuk diri karena tidak sabaran.

Kemudian penerangan kembali semula. Para hadirin mulai tenang-dengan melempar berbagai gosip. Ada yang bahagia karena banyak kejutan berupa disko dan kembang api. Yang lagi makan lanjut makan, yang mau pulang gak jadi pulang lantaran pintu ditutup runtuhan langit-langit. Mercon super buatan sumber terpercaya memang beda, kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu-Frekuensi ledakannya ngalahin petasan korek.

"Ah, maiubou ku..." sahut Murasakibara pelan. "Kuro-chin, aku membawakanmu maiubou rasa tomat."

"Eh? Yang limited edition itu? Untukku?" Kuroko perlahan melepas Bunga-san setelah menenangkannya.

"Ya, tapi aku tinggal di meja depan sana... ada banyak, ayo ikut untuk mengambilnya."

Kuroko ikut saja.

Memandangi punggung Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang berlalu, Kise melirik si bunga bangkai. _Maafkan_ _aku_ , _milady_. _Untuk_ _kebahagiaan_ _Kurokocchi_ , _aku_ _rela_ _jadi_ _kriminal_.

Dan tenda kecil yang menjadi langit-langit kedua mempelai rubuh seketika-menimpa Bunga-san yang tak berdosa.

Dengan sigap, Kise langsung menarik tangan si Bunga agar terhindar dari benturan besi, "Hati-hati, Lady!" sahutnya gentle.

Bunga Arnoldi menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku selamat... terimakasih, teman Tetsuya-chan,"

Kuroko refleks menoleh.

Tepat di detik itu, kaki mempelai wanita menginjak sebuah jebakan. Panggungnya jebol dan menjeblosnya kedalam. Ia menjerit.

"Bunga-san!" lagi-lagi Kuroko menunda penerimaan hadiah dari kawan seperjuangan.

"Bangkaicchi-ah maksudku lady, berikan tanganmu!" Kise mengulur tangan.

"Tetsu!" panggil Aomine ketika Kuroko melompati tiang besi yang sudah ambruk diledakkan petasan korek. "Apa yang terjadi disini?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Aomine-kun," sahut Kuroko tanpa menoleh. Ia langsung melongokkan kepala ke lubang panggung, dan membantu sang istri memanjat.

Kuroko mengibas lembut gaun putih Bunga, menghalaunya dari partikel debu dibawah panggung. Penyanyi dangdut diujung sana melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Berikutnya adalah lagu spesial untuk kedua mempelai berjudul 'aku mah apa atuh'. Abang Teppei akan menyanyikannya. Silahkan, bang. Yo digoyang yoo~"

Kuroko membantu istrinya berdiri, lalu menatap nanar kawan-kawannya. "Maaf, ya. Kurasa aku harus tetap disini, kalian silahkan makan saja dulu, nikmati hidangannya." sahut Kuroko lalu menggandeng Bunga menuruni tangga. "Biar petugas yang membereskan sisanya, kita pindah tempat, ya."

.

.

.

Lima kursi ditata melingkar. Setiap telapak tangan memegang sendok dan mendaratkannya ke mulut masing-masing. Tadinya mau nyuapin Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai perayaan hari paling membahagiakannya, tapi berakhir sebagai kawanan jomblo yang meratapi nasib.

"Rencana yang paling spektakuler kita belum dilaksanakan. Mau kapan, Akashicchi?"

Tidak ada respon. Akashi memejamkan mata sambil mengunyah bawang.

Lima ksatria yang bersumpah akan membuat Kuroko Tetsuya kini bisu ditempat. Apalagi titan mini Murasakibara Atsushi, tadi yang paling nafsu minta makan, tapi sepiring kepiting goreng saja belum disentuhnya. Belum sepiring, tapi udah dua piring.

Momoi menghembuskan nafas berat. Gagal total. Diluar dugaan, Kuroko-nya terlalu protek si Bunga. "Da aku mah apa atuh, selingkuhan juga bukan." Kalimatnya terinspirasi dari lagu yang dibawakan abang-abang ganteng diatas panggung lain, diujung sana.

"Kalo gitu kita culik Tetsu aja beres," sahut Aomine mengisi hening.

"FTV." jawab Midorima tenang.

"Gapapah! Kemaren aku nonton Putri yang Ditukar, kita bisa pake plotnya! Nanti kita tuker Aominecchi dengan Kurokocchi pas gelap-gelapan, kita bawa pergi deh Kurokocchi nya!" ide brilian Kise sontak mentah keluar.

Aomine langsung menggeplak Kise hingga mimisan. "MAKSUD LOE APA."

Midorima menaikkan kacamata, "Ngomong-ngomong soal putri yang ditukar, Sarada dari fandom sebelah juga korban sinetron itu, kan? Bukannya aku turut prihatin, tapi ya… keliatan, sih."

Murasakibara menggigit udang kering sebagai respon 'ya, gua juga udah baca apdetan terbarunya'.

"Jangan-jangan si Bunga itu putri yang tertukar?" tanya Kise.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Aomine santai.

"Kalo gitu, apa hubungannya dia sama cerita ini dodol. Terus ngapa dia tiba-tiba mau nikahin Kuroko? Kenapa tiba-tiba urusan fandom lain kalian bawa kesini?!" Midorima gak kuat. Kawan seperjuangannya mulai kesambet OOC.

Maha Raja Akashi berdeham ganteng, lalu bersilang kaki. "Kalian gak guna."

"HAH?!"

"Maksud loe apa?!"

"Akashicchi jahat-ssu! Yaudah kita jalanin rencana spektakuler kita!"

"Gaada rencana-rencanaan lagi. Kita pulang sekarang. Ntar malem kita datengin tempat tinggal mereka supaya si Bunga gak nyentuh apa yang berharga untuk kita. Sekarang kita harus susun rencana lagi."

"A-Akashicchi..."

"Che," Aomine mendecih. "Bener juga sih. Nikah nikah bodo amat. Yang penting keperjakaannya terjaga."

"Kupikir tujuan menikah untuk... merelakan keperjakaan. Tapi ternyata aku salah." Momoi baru ikutan ngobrol.

Murasakibara membungkus makanan hingga satu kresek penuh.

Mereka berenam beranjak dari kursi, menuju pelaminan untuk pamit. Tampak panggung sudah bersih dari runtuhan tenda. Sofa mempelai juga diganti yang baru. Baik Kuroko dan istrinya, sudah menanggalkan pakaian-lama, menggantinya dengan yang baru. Bunga Bangkai memakai gaun putih yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Apa... kalian sudah mau pulang?"

Akashi mengulas senyum kecil. "Ya, terimakasih hidangannya, Tetsuya."- _bisa_ _melihatmu_ _saja_ _sudah_ _membuatku_ _bahagia_.

"Thanks, Tetsu."- _kutunggu_ _jandamu_

"Terimakasih, Tetsu-kun. Kami pulang dulu, ya?"- _tolong_ _hentikan_ _kami_.

"Kurokocchi aku sebenernya mau berdua sama kamu lebih lama tapi mereka maksa-ssu!"- _kalau_ _takdir_ _mengizinkan_ _kita_ _untuk_ _bersama_ , _aku_ _akan_ _membawamu_ _pergi_ _dari_ _neraka_ _ini_.

"Maaf gak bisa lama-lama, Kuroko."- _walau Cancer bukan diurutan pertama, aku merasa beruntung bisa melihat senyummu hari ini._

"Kuro-chin, aku bungkus gapapa, ya?"- _bungkus_ _dirimu_ _untuk_ _kumakan_ _boleh_?

"Terimakasih. Aku harap kalian bisa lebih lama disini. Maaf ya tidak bisa menemani. Kapan-kapan kita kumpul lagi, ya?"

.

Boro.

Sakitnya tuh disini. Kretek dimana-mana.

Ditinggal kawin, rasanya mereka mengerti kenapa karakter di tipi-tipi bisa nangis gegara akting murahan doang. Ternyata begini rasanya. FELLS.

.

.

.

"Satsuki, kamu gak usah ikut aja. Keliatan banget itu 'kamu'. Nanti ketahuan. Meskipun sudah pake kostum serba item semua gini, 'itu' kamu nonjol. Keliatan, sumpah."

Terdengar suara keplakan disertai muncaratan darah segar.

"Aominecchi mesum ih,"

"Kita jadi kayak ninja, nanodayo."

"Bukannya maling?"

"Murasakibaracchi, gimana? Udah ada solusinya, Akashicchi?"

"Pusernya ditutup pake sarung."

"Apa boleh buat, kita gak dapet ukuran yang pas untuk Murasakibara, nodayo. Aturan tadi Murasakibara gausah nungguin abang cendol nya belanja, kan lama. Kita jadi keduluan sama rombongan yakuza, kan."

"Gapapa, yang penting di dapur Kuro-chin ada banyak kue..."

"Baiklah. Mari kita bergerak. Aku-kita akan rebut kembali-

- _keperawanan_ _Tetsuya_ -

-kebahagian Tetsuya kita!"

"SIAP!"

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **Rongsokan apaan nih heuh fic humor/parody pertama. Jadi... yagitu deh. Semoga bisa menghibur.**

 **Kisah ini terinspirasi dari pernikahan alumni saya. Kita semua-para ciway sungguh shock calon imam idaman mau nikah XD jadilah kita bikin rencana2 untuk menggagalkan acara. Kurang lebih sama seperti fic ini. Tapi, bedanya, kita langsung mundur pas liat istrinya ternyata cantik bener :'**

 **#malahcurhat**

 **Yasudahlah!**

 **Berniat ninggalin jejak?**


End file.
